ROMEO Y JULIETA
by Lisbeth Beckett
Summary: El curso estaba a punto de terminar, y para subir nota una de las actividades que habia que hacer era teatro. Estaba, la gran mayoria, muy ilusionada, excepto los que estaban ahi simplemente por conseguir nota, como Lovino Vargas, a quien la suerte últimamente no le estaba siendo muy favorable.


**ROMEO Y JULIETA**

El curso estaba a punto de terminar, y para subir nota una de las actividades que habia que hacer era teatro. El grupo de teatro aceptó encantado a acoger mucho más miembros de lo normal. Estaba, la gran mayoria, muy ilusionada, excepto los que estaban ahi simplemente por conseguir nota, como Lovino Vargas.

-Venga ya, _stronzo_. Di ya cual es la obra que hay que representar-exigió el italiano sentado en una de las gradas del amplio auditorio.

-Lo dije el otro dia, pero como faltaste y al parecer no lo preguntaste, no te has enterado-le respondió Arthur Kirkland, jefe del grupo, con el ceño fruncido-_Anyways_, nuestra obra es _Romeo and Juliet_.

-No jodas-replicó el italiano resoplando. Sin embargo, el inglés le mandó callar con la mano.

-Y hoy es el reparto de papeles-dijo mirando a los demás integrantes del grupo-Ya los he preparado, asi que escuchad bien, por que no se permiten cambios

-El papel de Romeo es para Antonio Fernández Carriedo-El español soltó un grito de alegría, abrazando a Lovino, deseando que este tuviera el papel de Julieta.  
Julieta será Lili Zwingli-La ya mencionada Lili se sonrojó de muerte al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella. Por su parte, Lovino sentía sus venas hervir de rabia. ¿Es que ese inglés era idiota? ¿Y si el tonto de Antonio se enamoraba de Lili?

-El papel de Mercucio va a Francis, basicamente por que es el más pervertido de aquí-gruñó Arthur sin mirar al francés, quien sonreía picaramente al inglés-Pero tienes la gran responsabilidad del monólogo del Sueño de la Reina Mab. Más te vale hacerlo bien, Bonnefoy. Los padres de Romeo son Elizabetha y Roderich, y los de Julieta son Alfred y Emma.

-Hey, ¿Y por qué no tu y yo?-preguntó el americano triste, haciendo que Arthur se tensara.

-P-por que yo ya tengo otro papel, _you git!_

El americano suspiró resignado, mientras el inglés continuaba repartiendo papeles con un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Yo seré Paris-dijo Arthur, mientras Alfred refunfuñaba aún por lo bajo.

-El Príncipe será Ludwig-el alemán asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Matthew, eres Benvolio...¿Matthew?-preguntó el inglés buscando al canadiense por toda la sala-¿No está?

-Está aquí, _imbécile_-le respondió Francis mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro del tímido canadiense, quien a pesar de todo estaba ahi y habia estado respondiendo a Arthur todo el rato.

-Pues estaría escondido-se excusó el inglés, molesto con Francis.

-Pero si estaba platicando conmigo-replicó enfadado el francés, a punto de empezar una pelea con Arthur. Sin embargo, Matthew le paró a tiempo, alegando que no pasaba nada. Total, ya estaba acostumbrado a que ni siquiera su hermamo gemelo, Alfred, le notara. El hecho de que Francis le estuviera hablando era algo asi como un milagro.

-Teobaldo, el primo de Julieta será Vash Zwingli.-El hermano de Lili suspiró al ver que hasta en el papel de la obra podría proteger a su pequeña Lili... aunque eso era relativo.

-Fray Lorenzo será Yao-el chino aceptó contento su papel, mientras seguía hablando con cierto ruso, que aunque no era del grupo y estaba ahi de invitado, intimidaba a cualquiera con ese intento de sonrisa infantil.

-Y finalmante, el ultimo personaje, El Ama, será Lovino.

El italiano se puso a despotricar contra el inglés por tener el papel de una mujer, mientras el británico se excusaba diciendo que antiguamente en las representaciones teatrales los hombres hacían papeles de mujeres.

Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de la obra que iban a representar, y comenzaron a ensayar. Sin embargo, Lovino no estaba nada conforme con la disposición de los papeles. El bastardo de Antonio trataba a Lili como si fuera una princesa, y a pesar de que los besos se los daba en la comisura de los labios en vez de en estos, el muy idiota iba a conseguir que la chica se enamorara de él...O peor aún, que él se enamorara de ella.

Después de muchos tardes de ensayo, llegó el día de la representación, que coincidía con el último día de clases. Lovino solo deseaba que ésta terminara ya y olvidarse ya de todo. Cuando vio a Antonio en su traje de caballero de la Edad Media, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

-Hola, Lovi-le saludó el español mientras esperaban a que la obra comenzase-Te ves muy mono en ese traje de criada.

-Callate bastardo si no quieres que te mate-le amenazó el italiano. Sin embargo, Antonio se limitó a decir que era muy mono y a despeinarle el pelo.

La obra comenzó, y Lovino no cabía en sí de rabia al ver lo guapa que se veía Lili esa noche, y cómo Antonio la miraba._ ¡A mí, me tienes que mirar a mi! _pensaba el italiano encolerizado.

La obra terminó más o menos bien. De hecho, hasta Arthur los felicitó al final, cuando estaban ya fuera del escenario y cambiándose.

Nada más terminar de ponerse su camisa y sus jeans, Lovino se fue fuera del instituto. Ya había anochecido. Fue a un parque cercano donde se sentó en un columpio. Allí podría pensar solo. Pensar en la mierda de vida que tenía y la mierda de noche que había pasado.

Antonio se había estado fijando todo el rato en Lili. No culpaba a la chica, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. La culpa era de ese cejón inglés que la había puesto de pareja de Antonio. De ese estúpido español que llevaba gustándole desde principio de curso, cuando llegó nuevo. Ese estúpido que le trataba como si fuera un niño pequeño y no parecía darse cuenta del enamoramiento del italiano.

-Hey, Lovi.

Una voz conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos. Lovino alzó la cabeza y se encontró con Antonio, quien lucía feliz.

-¿Qué quieres bastardo?-preguntó el otro con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que te fuiste pronto del instituto y...

-¿Y qué?

-Pues tenía que hablar contigo pero no te encontraba, así que salí a buscarte...-comenzó el español. Lovino se levantó del columpio, con los brazos cruzados. Antonio de mientras seguía hablando.

-Bastardo, tengo cosas que hacer. Así que si me vas a contar tonterías me voy...-dijo Lovino comenzando a irse.

Sin embargo, el español le retuvo del brazo, y cuando lo tuvo delante de él pegó sus labios con los del italiano, que se habñia quedado de piedra. ¿Antonio... le estaba besando?

Cuando el español se separó, con los vellos de punta, dijo con la voz temblándole un poco.

-Quería decirte que me gustas...

El italiano no le contestó. Simplemente se echó encima del español, buscando otro beso, que éste le devolvió gustoso.

¿Quién iba a decir que esa noche no iba a acabar tan mal?

* * *

**Hey,aquí estoy de vuelta con este one-shot que me vino a la cabeza mientras estudiaba el otro día. Espero que les haya gustado la disposición de personajes xD **

**Y bueno, estoy muy liada con exámenes, así que hasta finales de junio no volveré con una historia larga. Quizás ni hasta con one-shots. Maldito segundo de bachillerato xD En fin, ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
